This invention relates to a semiconductor device card and, more particularly, to an outer casing assembly structure of a semiconductor device card.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a conventional semiconductor device card, FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view taken along the line IX--IX of FIG. 8, and FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the semiconductor device card before obverse and reverse panels described later are attached. A semiconductor device card 1 has a frame 4, a circuit board 2 supported inside the frame 4, and obverse and reverse panels 5a and 5b attached to the frame 4 on the obverse and reverse sides thereof to protect the circuit on the circuit board 2 by covering the two sides of the circuit board 2. The circuit board 2 is supported at its opposite ends on support portions 4a (see FIG. 9) of the frame 4 provided on opposite inner surfaces of the frame 4 and is fixed by caulking or the like (not shown). Electronic parts 3, e.g., semiconductor devices, are mounted on the two surfaces of the circuit board 2. Spacers 6 for preventing the obverse and reverse panels 5a and 5b from being depressed or bent inward by an external force are provided on the areas of the obverse and reverse surfaces of the circuit board 2 where no semiconductor devices or electronic parts 3 are mounted. Each spacer 6 is fixed to the obverse or reverse surface of the circuit board 2 with a spacer bonding sheet 7a such as an adhesive double faced tape. The frame 4 has fitting portions 4b formed along its inner edges so that the surfaces of the semiconductor device card 1 are flat when the panels are fitted on the fitting portions 4b. The panels 5a and 5b are fitted in recesses defined along the fitting portions 4b and are fixed on the outer surfaces of the fitting portions 4b by panel bonding sheets 7b. A plurality of external connection terminals 1a for electrically connecting the semiconductor devices in the semiconductor device card 1 to an external unit (not shown) are provided in one side surface of the frame 4. Details of internal electrical connection of the semiconductor device card 1 are not shown in the drawings and will not be described. External connection terminals other than these may be provided. For example, a plurality of terminals may be provided on an edge of one end of the obverse surface and a shutter may also be provided which can slide to cover and protect these terminals when these terminals are not used.
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view of another type of conventional semiconductor device card 1 in which obverse and reverse panels 5a and 5b are fixed on the frame 4 by being bonded to fitting portions 4b of frame 4 and upper surfaces of electronic parts 3 mounted on the circuit board 2 with panel bonding sheets 7b provided on the whole panel surfaces. Spacers 6 provided on the obverse and reverse sides of the circuit board are fixed by being bonded to predetermined positions on the obverse and reverse panels 5a and 5b with the panel bonding sheets 7b.
In the former conventional semiconductor device card, as described above, spacers provided in dead spaces on the circuit board are fixed by being bonded to the circuit board on the obverse and reverse panels with adhesive sheets or the like. This type of semiconductor device card therefore has a comparatively large number of parts and, hence, a comparatively large number of assembly steps, and requires a complicated manufacture process.
In the case of the card having spacers bonded and fixed to the panels by panel bonding sheets, there is the problem of undulations of the panel surfaces depending upon the thickness of the spacers and the condition of the panel bonding.